In classical object detection technique, the minimum distance to resolve two nearby objects (radar reflections) is limited by the so called Rayleigh distance. These techniques also often fail to find smaller objects in presence of close by larger objects. There exist several techniques known as super-resolution techniques to overcome these methods which can discriminate between objects even below the classical limits. However, these techniques are computationally expensive and rarely implemented in practice.